


An Unexpected Homecoming

by GeekyGlasses



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American Football, Historical, Homecoming, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Presents, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyGlasses/pseuds/GeekyGlasses
Summary: John has a surprise for Alex during the game





	An Unexpected Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Because my school's Homecoming is this week I wrote this. This is based off of my family's college team's Homecoming.

Alex and John each ran around their apartment, trying to gather the things they needed. John ran by the clock, and quickly back tracked.

"Shoot, I gotta go or I'll be late. Coach won't want that."

Alex went up to him and gave him a quick kiss. "Well you'd better go. You're gonna do great!"

John shot him a smile and quickly went out the door. Alex continued getting what he needed. Today was important. It was their college's Homecoming game, which meant that at halftime all the football players filed onto the field with their families and the families gave them gifts. Since John wasn't exactly on speaking terms with his dad, he at first didn't have anyone. He had gone to his coach and asked if Alex could just do it. Coach had told him no, which he understood. It was maybe twenty minutes later when Tench Tilghman came out of the office, grinning. He had walked past John, patting his back and whispering "I handled it" before going back to practicing. So Tench said  _ something  _ because now Alex was still in their apartment before his first class getting the gift bag ready.

Maybe two seconds after John left Alex realized he needed to get to class. It wasn't like the class was going to last long since most people were going to the game. But, they still had class for the few people like Alex who either didn't go to the games or still wanted to get something done beforehand. While he headed to class, John was in the locker room with everyone else, getting dressed in their jerseys and padding. Tench came up behind him.

"So~, you got it?"

"Of course I have it. This entire thing would be ruined if I didn't."

This was something that Alex hadn't been told about, only because it actually was for him. What he didn't know, is that somehow the entire football team made it to where in a certain section of the stadium, when told to, the people who had signs under their seats would hold them up. All the signs together would make a much bigger sign that would ask Alex if he'd marry John. 

(Don't ask him how it actually happened. Tench is a crazy dude.)

"Well," Tench clapped a hand on his shoulder, "good luck."

  
  


***

  
  


"So," Eliza grinned, leaning her head on her hand, "what'd you get him?"

Alex started racking his brain, trying to remember everything. "Well, I got him these really expensive art pencils, or whatever they're called. He uses them up more than he'll admit. Um, oh! I got him some fudge, which I'll have to go back to the apartment to get out of the fridge, I also got him this little necklace with a little bird charm on it. D'you think he'll like that? The necklace, I mean."

"I'm pretty sure if you gave him a pile of dirt, he'd like it literally because it came from you."

"He literally would not."

Eliza grinned. "You saying that would mean you really know him, so you should know what he'd like. Like, what was your reason for getting the bird necklace?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "he likes birds, and he has a few necklaces that he wears sometimes, so I just thought it was sort of a good mix of some things he likes."

"Then don't worry about it."

The professor cleared their throat from the front of the room.

"If any of you were wanting to go watch halftime, you've got about 10 minutes to get over there."

"Shoot," Alex whispered, grabbing his bag. "I'll see you after halftime in the stands, right?" He asked Eliza.

"I'll be sure to flag you down."

He gave a thumbs up and ran out.

  
  


***

  
  


All the football players stood in the tunnel in a line, their families all standing with them. Well, except John. He was looking around the entire time, trying to see if he could see Alex. He suddenly slapped a hand on his forehead. Tench and Richard Meade looked up at him.

"What's up?" Meade asked.

"I don't have any pockets to put the box in. I'm such an idiot."

"What's going on?"

John pulled his hand down to see Tench's mom looking at him. His eyes flicked over to Tench, who nodded.

"I'm planning on proposing to my boyfriend while we're out there, and I just realized that I have nowhere to hide it until the exact moment."

She pulled her purse in front of her. "Just put it in here. I'll need to be told when to get it back out, but it's somewhere you could hide it."

"I can turn Alex around to look at the sign to give you a bit of time to get it out," Meade offered.

"Looks like we've got this pretty much figured out."

"Hey, there's Alex," Tench said, pointing ahead. Sure enough, Alex was running their way, curls flying everywhere.

"I am so sorry. I didn't think this would happen. I had to run back to the apartment to grab something, and the professor only let us out like 10 minutes ago, so I was sprinting to the apartment, then sprinting here, and-"

"Hey, at least you're here." John said, cutting him off. Alex nodded and grabbed his hand.

Soon after a guy's voice came from inside the stadium calling for everyone to head onto the field. John squeezed Alex's hand as they made their way out. They all stopped in a long line, and of course there were a ton of people in the stands. The announcer started introducing each player with their name and number, and then stating who they were with.

"Alright, before the gifts are handed off, we have something important to do. If you have a sign under your seat, we need you to stand up and hold it up."

"What? What's going o-" Alex started before Meade bumped his arm.

"You'll find out in a second, don't worry."

Of course, that just made Alex worry more. Suddenly, Meade grabbed him by his arms and turned him so they were facing each other.

"I'm going to turn you so you can read the sign, and then I'll turn you back around. Everything will make sense afterwards."

As he was telling Alex this, Tench's mom was unzipping her purse and handing the box to John, who moved behind Alex when Meade turned him to read the sign. The giant sign read  **ALEX, WILL YOU MARRY JOHN?**

Alex brought a hand up to his face and gasped. He could feel his eyes starting to burn as tears built up. Meade gently turned him fully back around to where John was waiting on one knee, holding the box. Alex laughed once as his hand fell away from his face, feeling a few tears make their way down his cheeks. John grinned nervously up at him.

"Well, I was gonna plan this big speech, but we both know that I'm terrible at speeches, so I'm just gonna get right to it. Alex, I love you, so much. Will you marry me?"

Alex couldn't get out any words, so he just nodded. He got down on his own knees and hugged him. By this time, they were both crying, people were cheering, and somehow Tench had managed to video the whole thing. 

The pulled away long enough for John to slip the ring on Alex's finger before they were kissing. It didn't last long, though. They kept having to break away because they were both smiling, and the announcer was saying that it was time to hand off the gifts. As Alex leaned down to pick up the bag from where he had dropped it, Tench leaned over to John, holding up his phone.

"I'll send this to you later."

  
  


***

  
  


Alex was now walking in the stands in the student section looking for Eliza. After giving the gifts, they were told to head back to their seats. John had put on the necklace before heading back to the locker room, giving Alex one more kiss.

He put his hand up to block the sun, and eventually saw Eliza standing up and waving her arms. Waving back, he ran up the stairs to her.

"Betsey! Did you know this was gonna happen?"

"I'm your best friend, of  _ course  _ I knew this was gonna happen."


End file.
